The Revived Carnage Versus The Vampire Knight
"Well...i wonder why..just why am i revived?" said a Revived Sayotsu Uzumaki as he walked down the mountains of Konohagakure. Yuraga Uchiha as he travels on his journey walks up the mountains as he still searches for his purpose. "Hey young man,can you tell me which time is it? the thing is i think i kinda died two or three years ago,i think so..." said Sayotsu to Yuraga. Yuraga gives Sayotsu a weirdo look like he is crazy,"Um no sorry i dont know what the time is"he said. "Alright!by the way do you know someone called Sageru Uzumaki ? well he's my student its been a long-ti.." as Sayotsu couldn't even complete his sentence he threw a round of shurikens at Yuraga along with some Kunai's which were tied with exploding tags. Sayotsu leaped back saying "damn! i didnt even finish talking...,who the ...is controlling my body". Yuraga threw back the same number of shuriken and kunai to deflect them and which make them explode midair. "What are you talking about, who are you". "Never mind...my body is being controll.." again Sayotsu couldn't complete his sentence and he suddenly used Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique creating a gigantic fireball which rushed towards Yuraga. Yuraga was surprised to see such a powerful version of his clans signature technique. Yuraga right eye starts to bleed as he activated his Amaterasu to counter it, as his black flames started to consume the fireball. He then jumps into the air and says"What are you talking about" as he threw several kunai with great speed at him. Sayotsu caught all the kunai and threw them back at Yuraga,as the kunai's instead of striking Yuraga went in different directions and tied Yuraga with wire strings ,Sayotsu tries to punch Yuraga with Strong Fist saying "i am under the control of an unknown person,this is edo tensei i have been brought back from dead,and you're an uchiha aren't you? that amaterasu was for real!!whats you name?" as he finished his sentence he kicked Yuraga. Yuraga had his bats use Bat Art:Armor to absorb the strike for him, as he takes out a kunai and cuts the wire. He falls to the ground and unsheathes his blade Kihaku,"Yes your right im Yuraga Uchiha"he said. Sayotsu in a flash moved near Yuraga and swung his White Apocalypse and used Samurai Sabre Technique through it overpowering Yuraga's Kihaku and pushing him back. Yuraga was able to keep his grip on his blade, he kicked at Sayotsu's arm, spins his blade and tries to strike his shoulder with the Lightning Release: Voltage Blade Sayotsu used Lightning Stream Blade not just countering the voltage blade but also cutting through it,destroying it in the process with relative ease and trying to Slash Yuraga. Yuraga twist his wrist along with his another sword blocking the powerful slash, as he then jumps in the air and comes down with a slash from his another sword. Sayotsu used Flame Slasher with his another sword and Lightning Stream Blade with his white sword,disarming Yuraga and trying to Slash him. Category:Role-Play Battles Category:Zerefblack1